Catantha
Personality Catantha is a fierce fashionista like Clawdeen, and dreams of being a fashion designer. When she's not drawing, she's found playing on her laptop, or watching TV Physical Description Catantha has light tan fur, brown hair, and blue cat eyes. She wears red glasses wherever she goes, because she's blind as a bat (not literally) without them Relationships Family Catantha lives with her mother, father, her younger brother, and older sister. Sometimes she and her siblings fight, but they love each other Friends Catantha is best friends with Toralei Stripe and Operetta Pet Her pet is a black cat named Sparky, but it's revealed Catantha's family also has a dog, two bunnies, and a dozen chickens at their farm. Plus they found a kitten by their garage, so they decided to keep him, and named him Phineas, after "Phineas and Ferb." Romance Currently single Clothing Basic Catantha wears a black tank top with a purple breast area with a yellow bat on the collar. She has a black skirt with a long blue hem, and purple and blue shoes that look like cake with yellow straps, and black "icing." Plus she has blue bow earrings. Dawn of the Dance Catantha wears a pink dress with black mesh on the skirt. Plus, she wears a black leather vest with 3 zippers, green fingerless gloves, a black lacey choker, and black sneakers with green laces. She also a green streak in her hair, and green bow earrings. Gloom Beach Catantha wears a purple one-piece swimsuit accented with big white flowers with pink middles with matching sandles. And she wears a pink T-shirt-like cover and beach ball earrings Dead Tired Catantha wears a yellow shirt with white lace at the bottom and sleeves And with a purple bat on each of the sleeves and the collar. Her pants are yellow with little purple bats and a matching sleep mask. She has yellow slippers with a purple bat on the top, and purple bat wings. Classroom Catantha wears a white lace-sleeved dress with color splotches all over, hence it being for Art Class. On top, she wears an apron with a breast pocket with colored pencils inside. Her shoes look like paint palettes and she has paintbrush earrings. Skull Shores Catantha wears a white swimsuit with lilac polka-dots. She wears a pink skirt with a purple strap with matching sandles. Plus she has a pink visor, a purple shell bobby pin, and purple shell earrings. Sweet 1600 Catantha wears a yellow dress with a purple tie, and a layered skirt. Plus she wears yellow shoes with pink and purple straps, and cupcake earrings. School's Out Catantha wears a purple top with blue sleeves with stars at the sleeves. Plus she wears a blue skirt with a star on the waist and hem, and shoes with stars and purple straps. In her hair, she wears a purple headband with a star on it, and star earrings. Gallery Catantha Improved.png|Catantha in the "Basic" Line Catantha Bio-1.png|Catantha's Bio Catantha-4.PNG|Catantha in Dawn of the Dance Catantha-3.PNG|Catantha in Gloom Beach Catantha-6.png|Catantha in Classroom Catantha-8.png|Catantha in Skull Shores Catantha-7.png|Catantha in Sweet 1600 Catantha-5.png|Catantha in School's Out Catantha Halloween Ball.png|Catantha in "Ghouls Rule" Catantha-10.png|Catantha in "Dead Tired" Reference Category:Original Characters Category:Werecat Category:Werewolf Category:Hybrid Category:Females